30 Days of Drabbles
by hobbitberry
Summary: 30 Day Drabble Challenge, a mixture of ships and characters of both Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. Up first: Beginning
1. Beginning

**So I'm doing a 30 day drabble challenge. I've never done one before so bear with me. I'm doing this in a way that each short story has nothing to do with the other one, I'll do a short summary at the beginning, because I know how some pairings/ characters aren't for everyone. These will be in no particular order or time, one could be legend of korra, one could be avatar, one might be in between. It all depends on the mood that I'm feeling and where my writing takes me that day. I'm going to try and stay away from smut in these, but that may not work out for me. And now that thats over with I have one more thing to say. **

**I'm going on vacation for a week, and I'll be able to write the stories, but not post them, so when I come back I'll upload them all. **

**Here we go. **

* * *

**Day #1: **Beginning**  
Characters: **Aang & Katara**  
Setting: **Post Sozin's Comet

7/6/12

* * *

It had been silent for a few minutes, and Aang was beginning to get worried.

He strained his ears for any type of sound, and small noise that would let him know that everything inside was fine. There was nothing, just rustling of blankets, and a few whispers that he couldn't decipher.

Then just as he was about to burst inside, the cry of a new baby broke through the heavy silence.

The weight off of heart lifted, and he jumped to his feet as Suki's head popped through the door. "You can come in."

She barely had time to step back as Aang bolted through the door to Katara's side, warmth rushing through him as a smile cracked its way onto his face. Katara looked up at him with a tired smile, reaching her free hand out to him. He clasped it and kissed her fingers. She was drenched with sweat, her hair was stuck to her cheeks and forehead. He pushed them back before kissing her on the forehead, on her cheeks and eyelids, the tip of her nose, and finally on her lips.

There was a small noise from the bundle in her arms, and Aang looked down at the baby who was sleeping, tiny fists clenched and pressed against rosy little cheeks.

"Would you like to hold her?" Katara watched her husband stare at their child with wonder.

He shook his head, holding out his arms. Katara gently placed the bundle in them, and Aang looked down at his daughter.

"She's so beautiful." He said softly, and Katara smiled at him.

"I know. What do you want to name her?"

"I think- I think I'd like to name her Kya." Aang stroked the small tuft of dark hair and she stirred in her sleep, he looked at Katara, and his wife choked back a sob. She held a hand over her mouth and nodded her head.

"I wanted to name her something beautiful, and your mother was such a strong woman, I hope that someday our daughter will be as brave as she was." Aang explained, and his breath hitched in his throat as Kya's eyes opened. They were as big and blue as her mother's, and she looked at Aang with curiosity. "Hello there beautiful girl." He whispered, and placed his finger in her small hand. She grasped it and he lifted her up, kissing her softly on the top of her head.

He held her for a few more minutes, until she started to open and close her mouth, a few soft sounds escaping before she began to cry. He handed her back to Katara, who quickly adjusted herself and lifted Kya to her breast.

"You're a natural mother." Aang said, pulling a seat up next to the bed and sitting down, taking Katara's hand in his own. She didn't say anything, but Aang saw a smile spread across her face.

Kya finished eating and Katara held her, letting her head fall back against the pillow and closing her eyes.

Aang rested his elbows on the bed and smiled. "My girls."

Katara lifted her head and opened her eyes, smiling at him as Kya hiccuped.

This was the beginning.

* * *

**Aang and Katara would literally be the cutest parents in the entire universe. **

**Up Next: Accusation**

**Send me a review please!**


	2. Accusation

**I hope you guys all liked the first drabble, I impressed myself with that one. I hope that I can keep it up for you guys. Here's day #2, I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Day #2**: Accusation

**Characters**: Asami and Iroh

**Setting**: Post Endgame

7/7/12

"You have feelings for Iroh don't you?"

Korra's accusation hung in the air between the girls and a sly grin crept onto the young Avatar's face.

"What? That's crazy!" Asami laughed nervously, as Korra watched carefully raising an eyebrow.

"You're blushing."

"You caught me off guard!"

"You're lying to me."

Another accusation. An accurate one.

The moment that she had laid eyes on Iroh, there had been an instant attraction. She had no idea if the feeling was mutual, but she could have sworn she'd caught him looking at her a few times.

But she was too broken and he was too perfect, it wouldn't be fair to him if he got stuck with someone like her. She was an heiress who has lost everything her home, her fortune, and both of her parents. Her entire life was ripped away from her, and without the kindness of her friends, she would be living on the streets. He was of Royal blood, he probably only tolerated her, because there were thousands of girls someone like him could choose from. He probably wouldn't even look twice at someone like her, and she didn't blame him. She looked down at her hands and realized they were clenched together, her knuckles turning white.

"Asami?" Korra broke the heavy silence.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Someone like Iroh deserves someone better than me." Asami let out a halfhearted laugh, because if she didn't, she knew that tears would fall instead.

"What makes you think something like that?" Korra gently pried Asami's hands apart, and held one of them, looking at her friend with concern in her blue eyes.

"Yes Miss Sato, what makes you think that?" Iroh's smooth voice floated into the room and the two girls looked up with a yelp and found him leaning against the doorframe, his arm in fresh bandages.

"I'll leave you two alone." Korra gave Asami a reassuring look as she left the room and slide the door shut behind her.

"I didn't mean for you to hear any of that." Asami admitted, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them, her eyes following Iroh's movements as he sat down in the seat previously occupied by Korra.

"Well I did. I want to let you know, that what you think isn't true at all Miss Sato."

"Thanks." Her words were bitter.

"You think I'm just trying to make you feel better." It wasn't a question.

She shrugged, turning her face from him. She had been lied to enough, by her father, and Mako, she didn't need this as well.

"Miss Sato, please look at me."

"What is it General?"

"The moment I saw you, I thought you were beautiful."

"There are lots of beautiful girls out there."

"Not like you."

She opened her mouth, but was unable to find any words. Even when they had been dating, Mako had never said anything so sweet. Sure he complimented her, but it was all the same stuff.

He continued, eyes locked on hers. "You're beautiful, and sweet and smart. Hell, you're one of the most intelligent people I know. But even aside from that, you're caring and compassionate, and brave, very brave. Braver than most of my men. And when I learned that you were dating Mako, it made me happy for you, but not for me. Then when the two of you broke up, I felt terrible because I was secretly happy about it, even though I hated to see you sad, I hoped that maybe I could make you happy again." His words began to tumble out, and the more he spoke the easier it was to believe him.

When he finished, he looked at her expectantly and her face was puzzled. "You really feel like that?"

He nodded, breathless, as he watched her face.

"You know what would make me happy right now, General?" A coy smile made its way to her lips.

"What Miss Sato?"

"A kiss from a handsome man."

"If those are your orders Miss Sato." He leaned forward and gently kissed her, before tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer as she ran her hands through his black locks.

They broke apart and she smiled brightly at him.

"You did a fine job General Iroh."

"I'm glad I could make you smile again Asami."

**Ohmygosh I ship those two so hard that it hurts.  
**

**I need Irosami to happen in season two. If It doesn't I'll die. **

**I hope you liked it, review please! **

**Up Next: Restless**


	3. Restless

**I've discovered a way to post my stories through my phone, so I'm back in business all week! I'm writing this one quickly before I got lay out by the lake and tan till I die.**

* * *

**Day #3**: Restless

**Characters**: Mako

**Setting**: During Out of the Past

7/8/12

* * *

The only thing keeping Mako sane was that Bolin had been placed in his cell with him.

He had no idea where Asami was, or if Korra was safe.

He growled. They were his girls. And he was supposed to protect them. Instead he went and got himself and his brother arrested.

He paced. Bolin watched.

"Bro, relax. Tenzin and Korra are going to get everything all worked out. " Bolin flopped back on the hard bed and put his arms behind his head, staring at a drip on the ceiling.

Mako couldn't take his brother's advice.

_Were the police corrupt? Would they actually hurt Asami for information about her father? She didn't know anything, how long would it go on for before they realized that? Would they break her? She was strong, that was for sure, but she had been through so much already. She needed him, and he wasn't there._

His thoughts sent him into another frenzy, and his pacing quickened. He needed to get out, he needed to help her, she was too delicate.

_What about Korra? What if she tried something rash? Would she be punished? She was the Avatar, but she had almost no political power in the city. What if Amon got to her? Would she be able to take him on all-alone? He should be there to help her, to protect her, apart from being the Avatar, she was his friend. Maybe more than a friend. Where was she at this moment? Was she trying to get them out? Was she safe? He had no idea. When he had last seen her, she was about to go toe to toe with Tarrlok. He hoped she hadn't. _

Mako punched a wall, a few flames spurting out of his fist. Bolin jumped but kept his mouth shut. He knew not to bother his brother when he was like this.

_What of Tenzin's children, the little airbabies that had so warmly welcomed him, his brother and Asami into their home, no questions asked. They had accepted the strange teens into their family, treating them like older cousins. They had been admired. He thought of Ikki, who had immediately bonded with his brother, and the two of them had each tried to think of a question the other couldn't answer. He thought of Jinora, and her quiet disposition, the way she had just sat with him after his fight with Asami, knowing he needed someone there, but wanting nothing to be said. And Meelo, who the boys had basically adopted as their younger brother. What if something happened to them? Something that he could have prevented had he not been in jail? _

Mako suddenly ceased in his pacing and slumped against the wall, tapping his fingers against the floor.

His brother looked at him out of the corner of his eye. It had reached the stage in his brother's restlessness that pacing became tiring, and he resorts to finger tapping. Bolin groaned and moved his pillow over his ears, this was going to be an incredibly long stay in prison if his brother didn't stop his fidgeting.

For all of his flaws, Mako protected those he loved with all of his heart and soul. Being unable to do that caused him to be restless.

* * *

**I wasn't sure what to do for this one, so I tried to get a peek inside of Mako's mind while he was in jail. **

**Now I'm going down to the dock to nap in the sun. **

**Please review, it gives me the motivation to keep posting through my vacation even though its kind of a pain in the butt. **

**Up Next: Snowflake**


	4. Snowflake

**I've decided not to post up through my phone everyday because it's way too much of a hassle and it's just not worth it to irritate myself like that.**

**But I have been writing everyday. **

**I swear.**

* * *

**Day #4**: Snowflake

**Characters**: Sokka & Suki

**Setting:** Post Sozin's Comet

7/9/12

* * *

It all started with a snowflake.

And a request from Suki.

"Can we build a snowman?" She said, as she peered out the window, thousands of other snowflakes gently floating down.

Sokka looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, and she blushed a bit, before offering him an explanation.

"I mean if the snow keeps up. The girls and I used to take breaks to make them all the time."

"Sure." Sokka pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, while hers went around his neck. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled, burying her face in his shirt. He had finally grown, and now he was at least a head taller than her. She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the lips, before unwrapping herself.

"I'm getting kind of hungry babe."

"I'm going to make lunch." She headed towards the kitchen. "Help is welcome Sokka."

He frowned. He hated working in the kitchen. But he hated it even more when Suki was angry. And he knew that a surefire way to make her angry was to give her something classified as a woman's job, and then refuse to help her.

"Be there in a minute!" He called back to her, before he turned back to the newspaper he had previously been reading. He scanned through the rest of the article before folding it up and putting it on the table and following Suki. "What do you need me to do?"

"Cut up those vegetables."

He grinned.

"Don't use your sword." She added, and his grin disappeared.

"But Sukiiiiiiii."

"No whining." She laughed at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the task of cutting up a fish.

After some more whining from Sokka and bribing kisses from Suki, their lunch was done and they sat down. Sokka took a bite and savored it. Although Suki claimed that they should take turns cooking, they never did. He suspected it was because he enjoyed her cooking so much, and the only thing he knew how to make was jerky.

"The snow is really falling." He pointed to the window, and she smiled.

"Let's go outside after we finish eating." She took a small bite and smiled watching Sokka stuff his face with her cooking. She was glad that she was able to cook so well and that he appreciated the food she made him.

Every time she thought he was done, he would add more to his plate.

"Are you almost done?" She fidgeted. "I want to go outside."

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Sokka sighed, defeated by her puppy-dog eyes.

She jumped up and pulled on her boots and her coat, tugging him outside before he had both arms through his sleeves.

"Okay, let's get this snowman started." Sokka turned from her and began to roll a ball for the body. Something cold and wet connected with the back of his head, and he spun around to see Suki with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "Oh now it's on." A grin spread across his face and he scooped up snow, pelting it at her. She managed to dodge some of them, but a few caught her. She returned fire, and he charged her, both of them tumbling into the snow.

He was on top of her, and pinned her to the ground. "I win."

She huffed and pouted, and he kissed her cold lips. He drew back, and took in her bright eyes and her rosy cheeks, her hair was wet and sticking to her cheeks, lips parted as she tried to regain her breath. She was beautiful, and she was his. And he wanted her forever.

"What?" She laughed. "You're staring at me."

"Will you marry me?" The question slipped out and he watched as she took in the words.

She had never been one to really accept the premise of marriage, she was happy to just be in a relationship, and leave it as it was. But Sokka wanted the whole deal, the wife, the kids and the happy home. And he wanted it with her.

She was silent, watching him as his face started to fall. He got up off of her before she grabbed him by the collar and tugged him back down, her lips crashing onto his.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes I will."

* * *

**I have a lot of Sokka and Suki feels okay guys? **

**Just because I love Yue, doesn't mean I can't love Suki too. **

**Please review. **

**Up Next: Haze**


	5. Haze

**I literally had no idea what to do with this one, because (I say this at the risk of sounding like a completely dumbass) I'm not even entirely sure what haze is or what it is in this challenge. Is it like hazy like foggy or like seeing someone through a haze? I don't know. So I'm going with a hazy city. **

**I'm also incorporating one of my own head canons into this one. **

**I really hope that you like it.**

* * *

**Day #5**: Haze  
**Characters**: Bolin  
**Setting**: Around the time of the Pro-bending tournament.

7/10/12

* * *

There was something about the city that he really truly loved. He wasn't sure if it was the bustling pace or the opportunities that it presented. It was his home, and no matter how terrible living on the streets had been, him and his brother had been offered a break, and now their lives were infinitely better.

Sure, there were plenty of things wrong with Republic City as well. The people were rude and cruel, especially to the street children, the gangs controlled most of the shops and merchants, and there seemed to be a perpetual haze floating over it.

So many years of living on the streets, of being a part of the city, had caused it to have a direct influence on Bolin's mood. And on days when the haze was a little thicker, and the people a bit meaner, he felt it.

For a while, he had been unsure of how to deal with it, but a few months ago he had discovered something that made him feel almost completely better.

But it was private, he was embarrassed of it. He hadn't even shared it with Mako. He waited until his brother was out of their apartment. Bolin's secret weapon was that he loved to sing.

And he was pretty good at it too.

When he was alone in his apartment, he would turn the radio as far up as it would go, and he would create his own lyrics for the music they were playing. Sometimes they were silly, other times they were about love. Sometimes he would sing along if there was a voice to follow.

Either way, when he sang, he relaxed himself.

When Bolin sang, he cleansed himself of the haze in his mind.

* * *

**My headcanon is that Bolin is a really good singer.  
I bet he is. **

**Review please!**

**Up Next: Flame**


	6. Flame

**I was unsure of this one.  
Enjoy it regardless.**

* * *

**Day #6**: Flame  
**Characters**: Zuko  
**Setting**: Pre- Avatar

7/11/12

* * *

The first time that Zuko had ever firebent, was the first and last time he had ever seen his father look proud of him.

It was a small flame, and he held it carefully in the palm of his hand. His mother was holding Azula, who was only two years old at the time. She had smiled and praised her son and he brushed it off. All he wanted to do was show his father.

But he was in a meeting. So Zuko waited, gently stroking his little flame to make sure it stayed alive, long enough for his dad to catch a glimpse of it.

As the minutes passed his flame began to dwindle out, and he began to yawn. But he refused to follow his mother into the house for a nap. He was determined.

Then the door opened and the Generals started to pour out, a few of the kinder ones muttering congratulations to the small Prince as he watched each face emerge from the throne room.

His dad emerged last, a look of cold satisfaction on his face.

"Father, look what I did!" Zuko jumped up and held the flame towards his Father who looked down his nose at his son.

"Well done Prince Zuko."

Those were the only words he offered, but they made Zuko's heart swell with pride as he marched away with his flame held high. As soon as he got outside, a small puff of wind extinguished it. But he didn't mind, because his Father had been proud of him.

* * *

**I've always wondered what kind of father Ozai was around the time that they went to Ember Island and Zuko described their family as happy. I always picture him as being sort of cold and being above everyone else.  
****Please review!  
****Up Next: Formal**


	7. Formal

**I really love Asami guys.  
I can't help it.**

* * *

**Day #7**: Formal  
**Characters**: Asami  
**Setting**: Before LoK

7/12/11

* * *

Every one of her father's parties was the same. She had to smile and act like she was excited to be there with a bunch of creepy old men that smelled like old cigars and liquor.

Her father always insisted that she come to them, and he would drop hundreds of yuans on new clothes for her to wear, knowing full well that once he bought them, she would feel guilty if she didn't go.

Normally, she hated formal parties. They weren't her. She would rather be out on the racetrack kicking butt than keeping up appearances with people three times her age. There was never anyone to talk to, so she would content herself with sitting in the corner and drinking one glass of wine.

The only part she enjoyed was dressing formally.

This particular night she was wearing a deep burgundy dress that flowed to the floor and hugged her curves. It had a high neckline in the front with gold embroidery around it, and a plunging back, exposing her porcelain skin. She wore a few golden bracelets, and a ring that had once been her mothers. It was simple, yet stunning in it's own right.

She loved the rich looking dresses and fancy jewelry that her father would buy for her, as a bride to come to the party. But not because she was a excited to wear a dress or anything like that. No, she loved them for a completely different reason all together.

The formal clothes reminded her of her mother. Although she had very few memories of her, she always remembered peeking around the door when her mother was getting ready, just to see that she was going to be wearing that night and trying to pick wear something that was like it. But Asami had been so young, and her clothes were adorable, and her mother's clothes were lovely.

Her mother had always looked so beautiful and elegant, and Asami had always aspired to reflect something of her mother. So now, when her father asked her to dress formally she would in the hopes that maybe someone would look at her and think that she reminds them of her mother.

* * *

**I feel like my drabbles are getting shorter and shorter. Gahhhhh. I'm going to need to work on this because seriously, they're really short.  
Review please!  
Up Next: Companion**


	8. Companion

**I gave myself feels with this one.**

* * *

**Day #8**: Companion

**Characters**: Bolin  
**Setting**: Before LoK

7/13/12

* * *

Bolin got lonely a lot.

Mako was always off trying to earn some money for them, or trying to scavenge food from somewhere. He would give Bolin a place to stay and wait for him until he came back. Usually he was successful, very rarely did he ever return to his younger brother empty handed. But Bolin wanted to help, the guilt of him sitting around all day doing nothing while his brother worked his young fingers to the bone sat in his belly like a stone.

So sometimes Bolin would leave the spot Mako told him to wait at, and wander around the streets, trying to find something helpful. Sometimes he managed to snag some food, but he was too young for anyone to hire him.

It was on one of these walkabouts that he found a group of kids huddled around something. He heard them laughing, so he trotted over to see what was going on.

There was about five boys, all in a tight circle around something. They were poking at it with sticks and throwing rocks at it. Bolin stood on his tiptoes and peered over their shoulders at the small fire ferret that was hissing at them.

"Hey! Leave it alone!" The sound of his own voice surprised him. These boys were all a few years older than him, and they turned to him with raised eyebrows and devilish smirks.

"What did you say?" One of them cracked his knuckles.

"I said to-to leave that animal alone."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Bolin wished that he had Mako with him. His brother would know what to do. Or at least shoot some fire.

"Exactly, you aren't going to do a thing." The boys turned away from him and a rage overtook Bolin. He stomped the ground, sending a rock shooting up underneath on of the boys, sending him flying into the air. He landed on the ground a few feet away and groaned, remaining still.

"I told you to leave it alone!" Bolin lifted another chunk of earth, and sent it towards the group again and it hit one of the boys in the shoulder. He flew backwards and there was a whoosh as the air was knocked from his lungs.

With one more giant stomp, three more rocks shot up under the remaining boys before they could even move. They flew into the air and each one landed in a different spot, laying where they fell and holding their injuries.

"You should have listened to me." Bolin told them as he stooped near the small animal, which was huddled against the wall and shaking. "C'mere, I'm not going to hurt you."

He held his hands out to it and it hissed, but he gently pulled it up off the ground and gathered it in his arms petting it on the head gently. Slowly it started to relax, and it even licked him on the hand, as if thanking him. With his new companion in his arms, Bolin headed back to the spot Mako had left him earlier, telling him that he would be back around suppertime.

"You're going to love my older brother." Bolin talked to the small ferret as it curled up in his arms with a tiny yawn. "He's a fire bender, and you're a fire ferret, so I bet you two will get along. You're going to need a name though."

Then Bolin fell silent, deep in thought until he reached the tree in the park he had been assigned to wait under. He sat cross-legged on the ground, the small fire ferret sleeping on his lap. He leaned his head up against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When he awoke, there was no fire ferret in his lap. His heart sank. He had really wanted to keep the small animal with him.

"Hey Bolin. Sorry I took so long to get back." Mako sat next to him and opened up a small napkin, revealing some bread and two apples.

"Hi Mako." Bolin straightened up and sighed.

"What wrong?"

"Today I found a fire ferret, and it was sleeping on my lap, but then I fell asleep and when I woke up it was gone."

"It's better that way Bolin, I can't feed another mouth." Mako handed his brother an apple.

"I guess you're right."

"Cheer up. I got fresh fruit today."

"Okay!"

The two brothers ate in silence, making sure they got every last crumb. There was a rustling in the bushes and they watched as a small animal appeared, heading straight for Bolin's lap.

"He came back!" Bolin exclaimed, stroking the red fur.

"Great." Mako ran a hand through his hair.

"Mako look!" Bolin pointed to the ferret's mouth, where it was holding a branch with leaves and berries. "He can feed himself. Can we keep him? Please? I've already thought of a name and everything."

Mako thought for a moment, watching the ferret nibble at the berries. "Fine."

"Thank you Mako!" Bolin lifted up the ferret to eye level and smiled. "I'm going to call you Pabu."

* * *

**I love Pabu.  
Please send me a review!  
Up next: Move**


	9. Move

**I ship Jinoochy to the extreme.**

* * *

**Day #9**: Move

**Characters**: Jinora & Skoochy

**Setting**: 8 years after Amon's defeat

7/14/12

* * *

The way she moved was like nothing he'd ever seen before. The way she would maneuver herself through the crowd, it was like a dance.

The first time that he saw her, he was convinced she must have been some sort of spirit, the way she seemed to float down the street and the way the light of the setting sun seemed to make her glow.

The second time he saw her, she had her nose buried in a book, weaving her way through the crowd. She was lovely, but he had no idea who she was. As quickly as she had appeared, she had vanished into the throng of people.

The third night, he made sure to get out of work early, just to make sure he didn't miss her. Right on schedule, she appeared, some books in her arms. She glanced over at him, and their eyes met. His breath caught in his throat and she gave him a half smile as she continued down the street. He noticed a few other men watching her the way he did, and his heart sank. She would never even notice someone like him.

Suddenly his feet were moving and he was heading down the street in the direction she had disappeared. He didn't see her and he began to run. He spotted her dark hair shining in the light and he hurried after her. He reached the dock as she picked up a stick that was leaning against the small ferry house. She spun it around quickly and it turned into a glider. Tucking her books into her back she adjusted the device behind her back and leapt into the air, heading towards the island.

He watched her. Then he realized who she was. She was Jinora. The oldest daughter of Councilman Tenzin, and the granddaughter of Avatar Aang. He sighed.

For the next couple of days he avoided her eyes, and the urge to run after her and talk to her faded slightly, yet he still waited every night when she would be heading home to watch her dance her way through the busy street.

One night, she didn't come. He stood and waited, checking his watch occasionally. But she never showed. He sighed, pushing himself off of the wall and stretching. The muscles in his back and shoulders popped and he relaxed, dropping his arms to his sides, feeling them narrowly miss someone.

He spun trying to see who would come so close to him that he couldn't even stretch.

She was there, a small ice cream in her hand. Her eyes widened slightly as he whipped around.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and sweet.

She was speaking to him, and she seemed to be genuine.

"H-hello." He pulled his hat off of his head and wrung it in his hands. He knew it was rude to wear a hat when greeting a lady.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" She took a small lick of her ice cream. He gulped and nodded, watching as her tongue flicked out and licked a drop of ice cream off of her lips. "I'm Jinora."

"I'm Skoochy."

"Skoochy huh? That's an interesting name." She smiled, and he felt a smile spread across his face as well as he secured his hat back on his head.

"I've never met any other Skoochy, even in a city as big as this, so I figure it must be pretty unique." He grinned and she giggled.

"It's late, I should be going. My dad is going to go nuts if I'm not home before dark." She took another lick of her ice cream.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?"

"Of course not!" She smiled at him brightly before heading towards the docks. He kept a pace with her, but he couldn't help but notice how light on her feet she was, he felt extremely clunky next to her.

They kept up a pleasant conversation, talking about the city and what they spent their time doing. She loved to read, and he love to listen to her talk about what she'd read. She would light up, and explain to him every small detail of what she had read.

They were both sorry when they finally reached the dock. She picked up her glider and spun it, snapping it open.

"It was very nice to meet you Skoochy."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Jinora."

"Just Jinora is fine."

"May I walk with you again tomorrow?"

"I would really like that." Her smile reached her eyes and she adjusted her glider behind her back. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." He agreed, waving at her as she gracefully leapt off the dock into the sky.

He always loved to watch her move.

* * *

**I want them to meet so bad oh my gosh.  
Please review!**

**Up next: Silver**


	10. Silver

**I've been waiting to write one about my favorite Moon Spirit.**

* * *

**Day #10**: Silver  
**Characters**: Yue

**Setting**: Pre-Siege of the North

7/15/12

* * *

She had always loved the moon. She thanked the Spirit everyday for the life it had given her as a baby.

Yue would look at the moon every night, as if she were drawn to it. Then she remembered that part of the moon lived in her as she ran her hand through the long white waves that she let cascade down her back during the nighttime.

One of her favorite things about it was the glow it cast over everything. Some people found the moon's light to be eerie, because it showed things in a different way than during the daytime, but not her. She loved the silver light that it cast, reflecting on the snow and water that surrounded her home. It drenched everything in its radiance, revealing an entirely different world that she could wander around and explore for hours.

In this world, she wasn't a Princess, she didn't have to fold her hands in her lap, and laugh politely at jokes that weren't funny. In this world she was an explorer, and she could go wherever she liked, roaming around the empty streets. She never once ran into another person, not even a waterbender enjoying the power the moon gave them.

In addition to life, the moon also gave her freedom.

* * *

**I have these thoughts that Yue was actually adventurous and she wanted to go out and explore the world, but she knew she never could because of her duties to her tribe, so instead she pretended to explore when she was young, and the older she got the further out into the city she went.  
I JUST REALLY HAVE A LOT OF YUE FEELS. **

**I CAN'T DEAL. **

**Please review!**

**Up Next: Prepared**


	11. Prepared

**I'm really excited to write this one.**

* * *

**Day #11**: Prepared  
**Characters**: Toph  
**Setting**: Post Sozin's Comet

7/16/12

* * *

She was alone. He was gone. But then again, she thought as she ran a hand over her belly, she was never alone anymore. Her baby was due within a month and she had no idea what to do.

Her baby kicked, and she rested her hands on her stomach, feeling the movements of the life within her. When she was born, this child would depend on her for everything. For food and for safety, and everything else necessary to survive. Toph wasn't ready to be a single mother. She wasn't even sure what being a mother meant. Her own mother had never been there for her, but Katara had been.

When she thought of Katara, the first word that came into her mind was nurturing, something Toph could never call herself. But she would have to be. She would have to be careful and gentle, move softly and speak lowly. They were all things that she had never done before.

Again she felt the movement inside of her and her heart swelled with love. Whatever her child needed her to be or whatever she would need from her, Toph was determined to be that. If her child needed her to be soft and sweet, she would be. If she needed to be careful instead of bracing, she' be that. She would protect her baby from the world and the cruelty that lived in it. She would accept her for whoever she was, whether she was loud and strong like her mother or a soft and timid child.

Toph placed both her hands over her belly and smiled to herself, she was prepared for this.

* * *

**Ugh, I can't find words tonight. This could have been so much better. But you guys get the idea. **

**Up Next: Knowledge**


	12. Knowledge

**I worked all day yesterday and fell asleep as soon as I got home, so sorry this one is a day late**.

* * *

**Day #12**: Knowledge  
**Characters**: Jinora & Skoochy  
**Setting**: Whenever

7/17/12

* * *

She knew about great battles and of heroes. She knew things about past avatars that even her father didn't know. She knew ancient airbending techniques and the sky bison's favorite fruit. She knew of great sieges and of spirits. But none of these things could help her with the one thing she was clueless about.

Boys.

Jinora sat in her meditating position on the rocks; arms crossed over her chest watching the sunset underneath Yue Bay.

She reflected on her day, burying her face in her hands as she realized what an awkward turtleduck she was when it came to boys her age.

Earlier she had gone into the city with the teenagers, they were going shopping for a few things, and all four of the teens had assured her father that they didn't mind at all if she tagged along to get some new books. So they had left the island, and she sat in between Bolin and Korra in the backseat as they drove into the busier part of the city. Asami had parked the car and they all hopped out, splitting into two groups, the boys and the girls. The girls headed towards the shops, while the boys headed towards… she actually wasn't sure where Mako and Bolin had gone, but they had all agreed to meet up under the statue of Firelord Zuko at noon.

Spending time with Korra and Asami was one of Jinora's favorite things to do, besides read. They didn't treat her like a little kid, like her parents did, but they treated her like just another one of their friends. They chatted and flitted through the stores, each of them occasionally buying something. Asami helped her to pick out a light pink eye shadow, telling her with a laugh not to wear it in front of Tenzin. Korra had gone into the bookstore with her, and instead of telling her to stay out of the adult section, she had looked around sneakily and pulled one off the shelf, buying it then slipping it into Jinora's bag.

"It's almost noon, we should go find the boys." Asami said, checking her watch, and the three of them set off. Jinora kept them entertained with funny stories about her father, and there were a couple of times she had to stop, because Korra was having trouble breathing.

They reached the statue, and found Mako and Bolin talking with a boy around Jinora's age with a hat on. He was tan with dark eyes and scruffy hair, but it fit him. She felt the blush rising to her cheeks and she averted her eyes to the ground as they approached.

"Hey Skoochy," Korra leaned against the statue, and Jinora stuck close to her side.

"Avatar Korra. Long time no see." Skoochy lifted the brim of his hat with his thumb and lookd at Jinora. "Can't you talk?"

"I can talk just fine." She snapped, and the teenagers looked at her a bit taken aback.

"Don't you know it's rude not to introduce yourself?" He teased her, and she felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"I'm Jinora."

"Skoochy." He gave her one last look before turning back to the older boys. They talked for a few more minutes and Jinora stood gripping her bag and staring at her feet. she heard him say bye, and she looked up to see him running off.

None of her friends said anything to her, but she knew they were all confused about her outburst then her continued silence. She wasn't one to be shy. She was quiet, but meeting new people never frightened her.

On the ride back she was quiet, as the others talked amongst themselves or sang along to the radio. They reached the docks and she was silent as they got on the ferry and headed back to the island. She offered them a quick thank you for taking her and she said a brief hello to her parents before heading to her room and flopping on her bed with a sigh.

Hours later, she was sitting outside staring at the city, beating herself up over how truly awkward she had been.

She was forced then to admit to herself that no matter how much she knew about history or anything else, she lacked something.

She had no knowledge of boys, or how to speak to them normally.

* * *

**Most young girls are super awkward when it comes to talking to boys, I know I was. It's basically trying to talk to someone you like but want to hate at the same time.  
Please review!  
Up next: Denial **


	13. Denial

**I have a headcanon that Asami every once in a while Asami likes to enjoy a smoke by herself.**

* * *

**Day #13**: Denial  
**Characters:** Asami  
**Setting**: During Aftermath

7/18/12

* * *

She had waited until she was sure that everyone in the house was sleeping, before quietly getting out of her bed and heading down the long hallway that lead to the large back balcony that overlooked the outdoor pool and gardens. She glanced around, before lifting up the cushion of one of the chairs and pulling out a package of cigarettes. It was about half full, but she'd had the same pack for over six months. A warm breeze blew by her as she sat down in the chair, watching the moon reflect off of the pool. She tucked her feet underneath of her as she pulled a lighter out of the pack and placed a cigarette in her mouth. With a flick of the lighter it was lit, and she took a drag and held it in for a moment before breathing it out with a sigh. She watched the tendrils of smoke until the disappeared into the sky above her and she took another drag, a smaller one this time.

She knew it was a terrible habit to have, but it was something that really relaxed her and got her mind of off the things she was going through.

There was a pause as she flicked the ashes onto the ground.

Her father was not an Equalist. She didn't care what Korra said. Or how many metalbending cops came and tore her entire house apart. Her father was not on Amon's side.

This was the man that had taught her to ride a bicycle, than taught her to drive. He had put band aids on her injuries and made sure that she was fed. He choked up on her first day of school, and he took pictures of her before every school dance while intimidating her date at the same time. He had given her everything she had ever wanted and more.

No. She refused to believe what they were all saying.

She took another drag of her cigarette, and letting the smoke out of her mouth she breathed it back in through her nose, feeling oddly accomplished. She heard a door open and she bent down, quickly rubbing out the cigarette and pushing it under the chair. She waved her hand, dispersing the cloud of smoke that was hovering above her head.

Mako appeared, rubbing his eyes. "Asami? Why are you out here? It smells like smoke."

"I couldn't sleep, but I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight sweetie." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and hurried back into the house. She heard him close the door after her and head to his room.

She got to her bedroom and ran a brush through her hair before collapsing on the bed, the taste of smoke still on her tongue.

Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she would never believe them, no matter what they said about her father, she knew who he really was.

* * *

**Please Review!  
Up Next: Wind**


	14. Wind

**I wasn't sure who to make this one about, but I finally decided that I needed to give myself some feels. Also I got a request a while ago from someone on tumblr to write Tenzin being lonely after Aang's death. Partially inspired by a song I heard on tumblr as well.**

* * *

**Day #14**: Wind  
**Characters**: Tenzin  
**Setting**: After Aang's death

7/19/12

* * *

Every time he felt the slightest breeze, he would turn, expecting his father to be standing there with a mischievous grin on his face.

But he wasn't. He never would be again.

Tenzin was the last airbender in the world. He finally understood what his father had meant when he said it was lonely. There were other people around him; he still had his mother and his siblings, and Lin. But he was still alone.

And none of them would ever understand this type of loneliness.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to bend or not. When he did he felt closer to his father, but it also stung him with the realization that he would never race air scooters with his father again, or that the two of them would never travel side by side on gliders.

But then again, he didn't need airbending to remind him of his father. Every time a gust of wind rustled the leaves he felt it, and after time the pain began to heal.

But it was always plaguing him, the thought of being the last airbender in the world.

When Pema told him that she was pregnant for the first time, he couldn't contain his joy. He kissed her face and hugged her, before kneeling down and pressing his lips to her belly, earning a giggle from her.

Then when Jinora was born and it was discovered that she was an airbender, he felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders, and a realization dawned on him as he held the beautiful baby girl who was asleep in his arms.

Although he would never airbend with his father again, he could teach his children everything that Aang had taught him. They would learn to make air scooters and fly on gliders, and see who could fly the highest when they sneezed. And when they asked he would tell them the stories and remind them that every time they felt the wind embrace them, that it was their Grandfather Aang.

* * *

**This didn't come out as well as I'd hoped that it would. Oh well. I hope that it was enjoyable regardless.  
Please review!  
Up next: Order**


	15. Order

**These are getting more and more challenging and I'm having trouble deciding what to write about in each one. Ugh**.

* * *

**Day #15**: Order  
**Characters**: Lin & Toph  
**Setting**: Before Welcome to Republic City

7/20/12

* * *

Lin looked down at her shiny new uniform proudly, while her mother stuck the police emblem onto it.

"Congratulations Lin." Toph smiled at her, and they hugged, the metal of their matching uniforms clanking together.

"Thanks mom."

The two of them left the house, and Lin got behind the wheel of their satomobile. She knew her mother hated it, but even Toph had to admit it was an easier way to get to work than walking or swinging along the wires. They talked a bit, before Lin had to hit the breaks.

"What is it?"

"Traffic."

A sly grin appeared on her mother's face. "Do it."

Lin's face mirrored her mother's as she leaned across the seat and pulled the siren out of the glove compartment. She placed it on the roof and with a nod from her mother she flicked it on. Satomobiles moved to each side and they sped by, laughing until tears streamed down their faces.

"We're here." Lin told her mother as she pulled the car to a stop and Toph reached for the handle, pulling it open and swinging her feet out. Lin always noticed how as soon as her mother hit earth, she stood a bit straighter and moved a bit quicker. She smiled to herself as she parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition, she hadn't even known her mother was blind until she was about four years old. Their entire house was made of stone, and Toph had never shown any sign of not knowing where her daughter was or what she was doing.

She entered the building to see her mother giving orders to a group of metal benders in a harsh voice, so different from the woman who had been laughing with her in the car just a few minutes ago.

It was at that moment when Lin realized she would have to be a different person as well. She wiped the faint smile off of her face and walked up to her mother. "Do you have any orders Chief?"

Toph paused for a moment and then smiled faintly at her daughter. "Join Unit Five and go patrol the streets."

"Yes Chief." Lin reached out and gently squeezed her mother's hand before turning to follow her mother's orders and join her new unit. Toph pulled her back.

"And be safe." She whispered. "That's an order."

* * *

**I have lots of Beifong feels. Just leave me alone to drown in them.  
Please review!  
Up next: Thanks**


	16. Thanks

**Hi guys. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Day #16**: Thanks  
**Characters**: Korra  
**Setting**: Endgame

7/21/12

* * *

She heard the muffled voices as Katara addressed her friends and family, then there was a moment of silence. She stood and slid open the door, facing the room full of people.

Her mother and father looked at her sadly, and she knew that her mom wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace her in a hug, but she refrained. She knew that this was not the time; all Korra wanted was to really be alone. Her father held her mother, and she wished that she was a little girl again, able to squeeze in between them and hide from the world.

There was a sad understanding in Lin's eyes, and the police chief made no move towards her or any inclination of wanting to say anything. Perhaps that's how Lin wanted to be treated after she lost her bending, understood but not talked to.

The three airbabies looked at her like she had put the stars in the sky. They knew that she had in the end sacrificed her bending for theirs, and they were sad for her. Jinora understood more than her siblings, and she knew that Korra didn't blame them for anything that had happened.

Tenzin looked desperate to help her, though it was becoming evident that there was nothing anyone could do for her now. Pema cradled the baby, eternally grateful to the avatar for saving her family.

Asami and Bolin looked at her, their faces showing that they were there for her, and that they were still going to be her friends, through anything. She felt a little better.

Looking towards Mako, a sob rose up in her throat. He looked guilty. He was blaming himself, if only he could of protected her, gotten her away from Amon in time, then this would of never happened.

Looking around at all of their faces, Korra felt thankful that she had so many amazing people in her life that cared for her. But would they stay now that she wasn't the avatar anymore?

"It's going to be okay Korra."

She turned away from all of them. "No it's not."

The cold air bit at her face as she opened the door, but she didn't care. She didn't feel anything anymore. She heard someone chasing after her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as Mako approached her.

She surprised herself with how mean she was to him. "Go away."

"I will, in a second."

He needed to stop being so nice to her, it was only going to make it harder for her when he eventually left her.

"Go back to your life."

His face fell, and for a moment she felt guilt. Then anger as he touched her cheek.

"I love you." His voice was soft and genuine.

Her mind raced and she tried to think of a response. Her thoughts all jumbled together and she knew she couldn't say anything back to him. So she did something she had never done before, and ran away from him, holding in the tears that threatened to escape at any minute.

Naga stopped a few yards away from the cliff, and she slid off, her feet hitting the snow with a crunch. For a single moment, she considered jumping into the water that would smash her mercilessly against the cliff now that she had no power over it. Instead she sank down and let the tears fall freely.

She heard the crunches of the footsteps in the snow before she saw anything. Then she realized that Tenzin had followed her out into the snowy landscape.

"Not now Tenzin, I just want to be alone."

"But you called me here."

**At the sound of her previous life's voice, she bolted up hope ballooning inside of her. Aang** would be able to help her, he was a million times the avatar that she was.

He placed his fingers on her forehead and on her chest, and she felt the rush as power flooded back into her like crashing waves. She had never felt anything like it before as the experience and knowledge of her past lives filled her head.

Then she was standing there, while the realization that her bending was returned to her almost knocked her off of her feet. She turned only to see Mako waiting for her.

She smiled, thanking Aang before running and jumping into Mako's open arms.

* * *

**THIS ONE WAS HARD. WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE FOR THANKS? IDFK.  
Please Review!  
Up next: Look**


	17. Look

**This one is going to be short, but I hope you like it anyways!**

* * *

**Day #17**: Look  
**Characters**: Mako & Bolin  
**Setting**: Living on the streets

7/22/12

* * *

Mako counted the money they had left while Bolin, slowly ate a dumpling. He held one out to his older brother who stuffed the money into his pocket and sat down next to Bolin and took a small bite of the dumpling.

The two of them had been able to eat everyday this week, thanks to the new trick they had developed.

It all started with a look from each of them, and it started. They would pick a person that looked pretty wealthy, and Bolin would go out and get their attention by grabbing onto their clothes and crying. Most of the wealthier people were disgusted and would try to fling him off, and it was at this point Mako would emerge and apologize for his brother, while snuffling and rubbing his nose.

Mako would sneeze, a surprise blast of fire knocking the person backwards, causing them to trip over the piece of earth Bolin had bent up. Then Bolin would jump on them, pinning them to the ground while Mako found their money and took it.

Another look between the two of them, and they would be off, running through the maze of alleyways in the city laughing with each other and thinking of all the food they were going to be able to eat.

For Bolin it was a game, but for Mako he was keeping his younger brother alive. He didn't particularly like stealing from people, but he did what he had to for them to survive.

* * *

**I want brother flashbacks in season two. PLEASE BRYKE.  
Please review!  
Up next: Summer**


	18. Summer

**I've been waiting to write one like this for a while.**

* * *

**Day #18**: Summer  
**Characters**: The Gaang  
**Setting**: Post Sozin's Comet

7/23/12

* * *

Summer had always been her favorite season. She knew the kids liked it too, after spending most of the year in the South Pole or on Air Temple Island; it was nice to take a break.

Zuko had three houses built on Ember Island, away from the others with a private beach in front of them, right near his own home. He had given one to Aang and Katara, another one to Sokka and Suki and one to Toph, who was at the time dating a man they had all thought was very nice. Every year in the summer, they would all take a few weeks off and retreat to these houses, taking their kids and leaving their responsibilities behind.

This was the kids favorite time of the year. Kya and Bumi would run around, digging in the sand and splashing up the water, while Tenzin tried to keep up his little legs going as fast as they could. Katara sat on her towel, watching her kids with a smile. Someone cast a shadow over her and she looked up.

"Hi Toph." She moved over and let her friend sit on the towel next to her, little Lin was cradled in her arms.

"Hi Katara. Lin go play." Toph placed her daughter down on the ground and she took off like a tiny bullet, towards Tenzin who was sitting in the sand. She plopped down next to him and they began to work on a sand castle together, Lin talking and Tenzin listening. "Where's twinkle toes this morning?"

"He's sleeping in, I told him he's not allowed to wake up before ten, he works too hard and doesn't get enough sleep at home. Where's-"

Toph cut her off. "He's not coming."

"Is everything okay?"

"He left. But I'm okay, really I am Katara." Toph sighed as Katara hugged her.

"I'm sorry Toph. He's an idiot."

"I know he is." Toph grinned at her friend. "As long as he doesn't come back for Lin, everything is fine."

"Do you think he's going to do that?"

"No."

Tenzin wailed, and Katara spun around. Kya and Bumi stopped swimming to look over towards their brother who was stuck in a hole. Lin looked at the adults coming and started crying as well.

"Toph can you get him out?" Katara stifled a giggle.

"Of course."

"I didn't mean toooooo!" Lin held up her arms and Toph picked her up. She buried her face in her mother's neck and cried, while Katara gently washed the sand off of Tenzin's face.

"It's okay Lin, look he's fine." Katara assured her niece, who peeked out from Toph's neck. Toph put her down and kissed her on the head.

"No more earthbending today."

"Okay Mama!"

"Mommy look! Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki are here!" Kya pointed from the water with a wave.

Sokka smiled and picked up his oldest daughter who laughed and screamed, before he tossed her into the water right near Bumi and Kya.

"Get him!" She yelled pointing to her dad and the three of them released battle cries and lunged for him, his second oldest, a son, pushing him from behind. Suki watched as she put down her youngest child down, a daughter, next to her young son. She watched as the older kids were behind tossed around and pushed under water by her husband. "Go play with Lin and Tenzin." She told them kneeling down and pointing towards their cousins.

Toph and Katara moved out of the way as the young kids began to build another sandcastle, as the fist one was accidentally destroyed by Lin.

"Morning." Zuko appeared, his daughter gripping his hand and Mai following behind them.

"Good morning!" Katara said brightly.

"Help us!" Bumi yelled to Zuko's daughter, who immediately let go of her father's hand and flew into the water, leaping onto Sokka's arm and trying to drag him down.

"WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME?" Sokka flailed around, all of the kids screaming with laughter. "ZUKO! Guys get Uncle Zuko! Go get him!"

There was a pause as everyone regarded one another, before half of the kids sprang towards Zuko and grabbed him, dragging him into the water. When it looked as through he would get away, Kya waterbent him in. He came up for air next to Sokka and sputtering for air.

"Thanks." He said dryly before his daughter and Bumi pushed him back under. Sokka's kids hung off of each one of his arms while Kya leapt between the two adults, trying to climb up on their shoulders.

"Aw no way! We're water wrestling?" Aang appeared on the beach, Momo on his shoulder. He kissed Katara on the cheek quickly and offered up a quick greeting to the other women before he leapt into the fight. The kids screeched as he helped Sokka and Zuko fling them off, and the entire beach was alive with their laughter.

Katara smiled as she sat with her friends and family in the sun, letting the waves rush over her feet. Summer was definitely her favorite season.

* * *

**Please more Gaang flashbacks in season two as well. PLEASE.  
Please review!  
Up next: Transformation**


	19. Transformation

**Apologies in advance.**

* * *

**Day # 19**: Transformation  
**Characters**: Tenzin  
**Setting**: Post Endgame

7/24/12

* * *

She had grown up so much, in such a short amount of time. Not physically of course, but just everything about her.

She was no longer the hotheaded impatient teen who charged head first into every situation, no matter how risky or dangerous. She still had her temper, and got frustrated easily, but that was Korra and that part of her would never change.

What amazed him the most was her patience and self-sacrifice. She had learned to wait, and to think about things, the consequences and what they might mean for not only her, but everyone around her as well. She had learned to become less selfish, and consider the needs of others before her own.

He felt proud, but he also knew that there was more to her transformation than his teachings. He smiled as he watched her with her friends, the four of them laughing and talking together, and he turned walking away. Yes, there was so much more to it.

* * *

**I worked for 8 hours today with 27 kids running and screaming around me. I know this is terrible but at this point we're lucky I even know what a computer is.  
Please review!  
Up next: Tremble**


	20. Tremble

**I'm tired.**

* * *

**Day #20**: Tremble  
**Character**s: Mako & Korra  
**Setting**: Post Endgame

7/25/12

* * *

Sometimes at night he would awaken to her shaking in his arms, a pained look on her face. She never woke up, but she didn't have to, he knew what was giving her nightmares. He would wrap his arms tightly around her waist and press his lips to her shoulder sharing his warmth with her until her nightmares of Amon faded away.

Her eyes would move rapidly underneath her lids, a cold sweat breaking on her forehead. Sometimes she would make pathetic little noises, like a mewing kitten, that she would never let escape her lips while she was awake.

A sleeping Korra was like a completely different person, and Mako enjoyed watching the worry melt away from her face, all of her fire extinguished and she was peaceful. There was no pressure, and her temper was shut off until the morning when Tenzin would berate her for sleeping in Mako's room on the boy's side of the island.

Seeing a sleeping Korra was one of Mako's favorite things, he loved to watch her be at peace, and on the nights she wasn't it disturbed him. He wished he could take her pain away, but there was nothing he could do. The first time it happened, he had woken her up.

She had lashed out surprised and her fist had connected with his face, leaving a large bruise. She had healed it on the spot, before sinking back into sleep, but the next morning she had told him to never wake her up, that whatever she was happening she would handle it.

She was determined to do things on her own, like a toddler. And while it annoyed Mako to no end, he complied with her wishes and let her sleep wrapping his arms tightly around her.

The nights where she trembled in his arms were far and few between, but he still despised them.

* * *

**I took a five hour nap today, and I'm still barely able to keep my eyes open. God damn, can I go back to when I was five and didn't have to work everyday?  
Please review!  
Up next: Sunset**


	21. Sunset

**I'm sorry my writing is really terrible tonight guys. I think I'm dying.**

* * *

**Day #21**: Sunset  
**Characters**: Korra  
**Setting**: During Turning the Tides

7/26/12

* * *

It was the only time that everyone was busy enough that she could sneak out and have some time to herself, which sometimes she just really needed.

She waited until she heard the whining of the two younger kids as Pema and Tenzin tried to get them to go to bed, and she slipped out the door heading towards the cliffs. She loved to watch the sunset over Yue Bay.

She tried to hide it during the day, but being the avatar strained her. She was only a teenager, and she had the responsibilities and the expectations of the entire world on her shoulders.

A tear fell down her cheek and she let out a half-hearted laugh. She couldn't even cry in front of anyone, she had to be strong for the entire world. And she just felt so alone. All the time, no one else ever understood the pressure of what she had to go through on a daily basis.

And she couldn't even airbend. Or connect with her spiritual self.

Everyone believed that it would be so easy because she had mastered all the elements a hundred times over and a hundred times again.

But what if she was the first avatar that failed to master the elements. What if she was unable to form a bridge between the Spirits and the physical world? What would happen? What would people say for hundreds and thousands of years after her death?

_Avatar Korra was a failure as an avatar, she allowed a man to go around and erase bending from the earth. She couldn't even connect with her past lives; we would have been better off if anyone else was the Avatar. Not her. _

A few more tears escaped and she brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. This was something that nagged at her every second of everyday.

And today, Tarrlok had brought all of her worries out into the open, confirming her fear that other people were noticing her failure as well.

No matter how many other people were around her she was alone and they would never understand.

* * *

**I guess I'm feeling angsty tonight, channeling my inner Zuko bitches.  
Please review.  
Up next: Mad**


	22. Mad

**Is it still Makorra week? Idfk.**

* * *

**Day #22**: Mad  
**Characters**: Mako & Korra  
**Setting**: Post Endgame

7/27/12

* * *

Mako clenched his fists and ground his teeth. She was so infuriating. She had to be right about everything and had to constantly challenge him. And right now they were glaring at each other from opposite side of the room, each of them too stubborn to actually say anything to the other.

So they stood.

Her with her arms crossed and fire in her eyes, and him with his teeth gritted and fists clenched tightly by his sides.

In silence.

Mako glared at her. The combo she suggested for the Fire Ferrets was a surefire way to lose. But she seemed convinced that it was a great idea. He huffed, a small flame spurting from his mouth. She may be the Avatar, but he was the more experienced pro-bender and captain of the team.

Their argument had escalated from pro-bending until Korra had blurted out something that he had never expected from her. She always seemed so confident and sure, he would of never guessed that it was bothering her.

"Well maybe you're just not as happy with me as you were with Asami!"

The words had made both of them look at the other in surprise, and he could tell she regretted it, but she was too stubborn to take it back, so instead she had just crossed her arms and clamped her mouth shut.

"That's not true." He had said softly, and she had made a noise of indignation, causing his temper to flare right back up.

And now they stood.

Then his fire was gone and Mako breathed out, letting his shoulders fall. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She stood rigidly for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and bursting into tears. He slowly rubbed her back, reassuring her of his love softly, letting her cry into his shirt.

"I only want you Korra." He said softly, and she nodded in understanding, keeping her face buried in his shirt.

He kissed her on the head. As much as she infuriated him, drove him up a wall, made him crazy or caused him to get mad, he loved her. She was the only one that he wanted.

* * *

**Meh.  
Please review.  
Up next: Thousand **


	23. Thousand

**I'm writing this while I watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I'm not sure if I like it.**

* * *

**Day #23**: Thousand  
**Characters**: Aang  
**Setting**: Freezing Himself

7/28/12

* * *

There was a flash of lightning and he then he was thrown into the waves, the ice-cold water enveloping him. He felt himself releasing Appa's reins, and he was sure he was going to die right then and there.

Then thousands of voices filled his head. Their knowledge became his, as well as their power. He felt a surge as energy rushed through him and suddenly he was sure of what to do.

Slamming his fists together he preserved his life and the life of his animal guide. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had saved his life.

* * *

**Apologies.  
I'm just really upset that I deleted my original story and I lost all my reviews and stuff for it.  
If you want to make me happy, go and review The Real Reason.  
I'll love you forever.  
Up Next: Diamond**


	24. Outside

**I'm having a lot of Asami feels lately, I just really love her okay.  
I can't help it.  
Sorry if you're sick of me writing about her.  
Because I'm not stopping anytime soon.  
So just deal :)**

* * *

**Day #24**: Outside  
**Characters**: Asami  
**Setting**: Anytime

7/29/12

* * *

Going to the countryside had always been one of Asami's favorite things. It was different than being in the greenhouses or the park, and it was completely different from being in the city.

The air was fresh and clean, and it was quiet and peaceful.

She got to run around barefoot, and get dirty, her mother would always make sure to clean her off before bedtime. There were other children there as well, kids who had no idea what the Sato last name meant. These kids weren't afraid to play with her, they pushed her down into the mud and laughed when she did the same to them, chucking dirt at her head. Sometimes she would even spar with some of the more skilled kids, but there was never a winner. It was all in good fun. None of the kids at home would ever play like this, all the girls wanted to do was play dollies, and Asami hated that.

She came home at the end of the day after swimming in the lake or playing in the woods with the other children completely exhausted, but she would go to bed without a fuss because she was eager to wake up the next day and go outside again.

Leaving their country house was always a sad day for her, especially because they didn't come out often. She would cry and scream and beg to stay a little longer, and her father would always sternly tell her no, while her mother would shush her and tell her that they would be back soon.

Then after her mother was killed, they never went back. Asami guessed that her father didn't have it in him to return to a place that held so many memories of her mother, laughing and smiling, being so very alive.

Losing her mother was hard enough, but without being able to escape to her countryside retreat, she felt as though she was losing some of her freedom as well. She felt like it was no longer appropriate to run around barefoot in the mud, or consider jumping in a lake a bath.

And as much as she hated being cooped up inside the city, she refrained from complaining to her father, because he was different now too.

* * *

**I don't even know what I'm writing anymore.  
Please review!  
Up Next: Winter  
**


	25. Winter

**Again I wait until 1am to write. Something is wrong in my head.**

* * *

**Day #25: **Winter**  
Characters**: Korra, Naga & Airbabies  
**Setting**: Republic City

7/30/12

* * *

It wasn't that she didn't like the city; it just made her uncomfortable sometimes. There were so many strange things which were foreign to her in every way.

And the weather was different too.

It was so hot.

But she refused to take off her Watertribe clothes. She would rather sweat than to forsake one of her only traces of home left. Especially her boots, her favorite part of the day was getting home at night and tearing the boots off of her feet and letting the breeze blow between her toes.

She knew Naga was having trouble adjusting as well, and she made sure that she took a refreshing swim with her polarbear-dog every afternoon, when the sun was at it's hottest.

Then it started to cool down a bit, and the days weren't quite as stifling. Korra didn't feel the need to rip off her shoes when she got home, and Naga was doing okay without taking an afternoon swim.

"Jinora, those leaves….?"

"Oh! That's right! This is your first autumn isn't it Korra?" The young airbender put down her book and smiled at the avatar. "I forgot you don't have seasons in the South Pole."

"So this is fall." Korra picked up a yellow leaf off of the ground and twirled it between her fingers. "I think that I like it."

"Well I'm glad." Jinora leaned back against the tree trunk reopening her book while Korra sat a few feet away with Naga, ticking the large black nose with the newly fallen leaves.

The first time she stepped on a crunchy leaf, she almost had a heart attack. She leapt backwards, heart pounding, too afraid to look at the ground.

"What type of little animal did I step on?" She reached out, holding onto Ikki's shoulder as Meelo jumped from leaf to leaf making crunching noises.

"None." Ikki raised an eyebrow, as Korra opened her eyes.

"Oh." The Avatar flushed, and continued walking like it was no big deal, secretly trying to step on the crunchiest looking leaves.

"Korra!"

"Go away Ikki." Korra groaned into her pillow.

"Korra wakeup!" Meelo tugged on a piece of her hair.

With a grumble and a wave of her arm, she shoved the two children off of her bed, and they floated to the floor giggling.

"But Korra, it's snowing!" Ikki opened the window and a blast of cold air brought some snow with it into the room.

"What! Really?" Korra shot up in bed and tugged on her boots and her coat over her pajamas and rushed outside, Naga following her.

The two of them rolled in the snow, and one by one the airbabies joined them out in the white flakes. Korra shivered slightly and smiled, watching as Naga rolled in the snow, coating herself with it.

And for a moment, she felt as though she was out on the icy tundra with her polarbear dog, and a sense of home wrapped itself around her comfortingly.

They had waited a long time for this winter.

* * *

**I realized as I started writing this, Korra has lived in the South Pole her entire life, she's never experienced different seasons!  
****Please review!  
****Up next: Diamond**


	26. Diamond

**I can't help it I just really like Asami's character.**

* * *

**Day #26**: Diamond  
**Characters**: Asami  
**Setting**: Pre LoK

7/31/12

* * *

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend Asami." Her mother would say with a smile as she slipped on her rings or clasped her necklace, her young daughter watching her closely.

Asami would sit cross-legged on the end of her mother's bed, drinking in every word she said and making a mental note of every move she made. She put on her red lipstick, and some purple eye shadow. Then came the diamond earrings, and it was at this point when Asami would reach up to her own ears to make sure her little diamond studs were secure as well.

"Come on, time for school." Her mother would lift her up and place her on the ground.

"I don't want to go."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone treats me differently." Asami looked at her mother sadly. "The boys won't let me play with them because their parents told them not to hurt me, even if it's by accident! All of the girls always ask me about Daddy and his business."

"Oh darling, I know it's hard right now, but things will get better."

"I don't want to go." She stomped a little foot.

"I'll take you shopping afterwards, how's that?"

The school day couldn't crawl by any slower as Asami sat at her desk, pretending to be paying attention, but she was actually just doodling in her notebook.

The bell rang and she flew out the door, past her teachers and the other children, straight into her mother's Satomobile. They headed towards the shopping plaza, and Asami fidgeted with excitement.

She held tightly to her mother's hand through all the stores, her confusion growing and growing as her mother didn't buy anything.

"Asami, go look at those stuffed animals over there." Her mother instructed, and she bounced away her hair flying behind her. She barely had time to pick up a stuffed bear with a silly hat and vest on, the tag said Bosco, but before she could read anything else her mother was back. "We have to get home Asami, it's almost dinner time."

Her mother thanked the woman behind the counter again and they walked down the street, heading back to where the black Satomobile was parked.

"Mama what did you buy?" Asami asked clambering into the passengers seat.

"I got you something special." Her mother closed the door and opened up the bag, pulling out a silver necklace with a tiny diamond pendant on it. She fastened it around Asami's neck and the young girl beamed.

"Thank you!" She leapt over the seat and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

The drive home was enjoyable, the two of them talked and laughed, and by the time they pulled in the driveway Asami was exhausted. Her mother picked her up and carried her to bed, tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The next morning it was the same routine, wakeup, breakfast, get dressed, school. And Asami hated every second of it. She wanted to sleep in and have brunch. She wanted to be elegant and classy like her mother, not stuck in a class.

She looked around at all of the other kids in her class with a sigh, twirling her neck necklace between her fingers. Perhaps diamonds really were a girl's best friend after all.

* * *

**This seemed so much better in my head.  
Please review!  
Up next: Letters**


	27. Letters

**I don't know what I'm doing with my life.**

* * *

**Day #27**: Letters  
**Characters**: Katara  
**Setting**: Post Sozin's Comet

8/1/12

* * *

She felt as though a good portion of her day was spent reading and writing letters. First there were the letters to the family members, Sokka, her Father, and Grangran. Then there was the second set of letters to her friends Toph, Suki, and Zuko. And then there was even more that had to be written, such as ones to the friends they had met along the way that occasionally wrote to them to see how things were, such as Haru and his father, Teo and his father, Pipqueak, The Duke, Bumi, sometimes the Kyoshi warriors sent a group letter, Ty Lee's I's were always dotted with hearts.

The one's she hated to write the most were the ones to Aang when he was forced to leave her to preform his duties as the Avatar. She hated having to write to him and tell him what the kids were up too, what they were learning, anything significant that had happened. She hated it because he was supposed to be there. It wasn't his fault, but she just wished that he would be able to stay home for longer peiords of time. She could see the heartbreak on his face when he left his family. She got angry at the world for being so needy all the time, she just wanted everyone to keep peace so that she could have some time with her husband.

That really wasn't too much to ask.

* * *

**I'm tired and there was just a fucking spider in my bed. So yeah. I'm going to sleep on the couch. Goodnight.  
Please review!  
****Up next: Promise**


	28. Promise

**I feel as though I've been neglecting Makorra.**

* * *

**Day #28**:Promise  
**Characters**: Mako & Korra  
**Setting**: Post Endgame

8/2/12

* * *

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too Korra."

"You promise?"

They were laying in bed, snuggled together with the silver glow of the moon pouring in through the open window. Her fingers tightened around his shirt as she asked and he kissed her on her forehead, pulling her closer.

"I promise."

The words seemed to relax her, her grip on him loosened though she didn't let go completely. She nuzzled her face into his neck with a sigh and he rested his chin on her head, keeping her wrapped up in his arms.

Her breathing became rhythmic, and he knew he should get up and go to his own room, Tenzin would not be happy if he found the teens cuddled up together in the morning. But he couldn't leave; he knew he wouldn't be able to tear himself away from her tonight.

He looked down at her, a faint smile on her lips and her eyes closed peacefully. He felt terrible that she had to even make sure he was telling the truth. He had thought that he had made his feelings perfectly clear.

He didn't just throw love around. He couldn't actually remember the last time he told someone other than Bolin that he loved them.

But looking down at her sleeping form, he knew that what he felt for her was love, and he would swear it to her every time she asked until she stopped doubting him. She shifted in her sleep, one of her eyes fluttering open sleepily, and she smiled softly at him.

"Are you watching me sleep?"

"Yes."

She blushed. "Go to bed Mako." She kissed him gently on the lips before rolling over and pressing her back into his stomach, this was her favorite way to sleep. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed his nose to her hair with a contented sigh.

Tenzin could blow all the air at him he wanted in the morning, but it would be worth it if it meant that Mako didn't have to leave Korra's bed for his own.

Mako felt as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he felt Korra sit bolt upright, his arm falling into her lap.

"Baby go back to sleep." He grumbled into the pillow, rolling over.

This earned his a sharp punch to the side.

"What the hell Korra?" He gripped his side, spinning around and noticing the guilty smile his girlfriend had plastered across her face.

He glanced around her and saw a very angry Airbending master with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Goodmorning Tenzin." He rubbed the back oh his neck and felt his face form into the same guilty one Korra was wearing.

* * *

**I listen to Adele while writing. ID HATE TO TURN UP OUT OF THE BLUE UNIVITED.  
Please review!  
Up next: Simple **


	29. Simple

**My original babies.  
Have some Kataang family.**

* * *

**Day #29**: Simple  
**Character**s: Aang & Katara  
**Setting**: Post Sozin's Comet

8/3/12

* * *

Aang was a simple man and he took pleasure from the small things in life, and one of his favorite things to do was to sit with Katara and watch the sunset.

Nothing fancy. Just the two of them, in the summer they brought watermelon juice and in the winter they brought a blanket and some tea.

And they just sat, embracing each other and enjoying the colors splashed across the sky.

They would share kisses and laughs, until the sun had long set and it was time to turn in for the night.

Aang's favorite nights were the nights when Katara fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He would lift her up, and in her sleep she would snake her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest.

Over the years, he stopped carrying Katara.

But that's because Kya took her place in Aang's arms. Their daughter would fall asleep in Aang's lap, clutching Katara's hand and snoring slightly. He turn to his wife, and Kya would shift in his arms as he pressed a gently kiss to Katara's lips to wake her up. She would start to kiss him back, before being interrupted by a yawm, before taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

A few more years passed, and he was no longer able to pull Katara to her feet.

Instead he would make sure that Bumi and Kya were each securely cradled in each arm, before gently nudging her awake with his shoulder. She would blink a few times and kiss him on the lips before standing up and gathering up the children's toys and blankets before following him inside.

Then he had to stop nudging her as well.

With Kya and Bumi cradled in his arms, and little baby Tenzin cradled in Katara's the two of them stayed awake, talking in hushed voices as they listened to the steady breathing of their children.

They would each stand and carry their kids inside, sharing a few kisses along the way, still enjoying the simplest things in life.

Over the years the Aang never stopped kissing Katara.

* * *

**Aasdfghjkl Kataang family feels.  
Please review!  
AHH TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY!  
I'm probably going to post it today because I'm going away Saturday till Sunday night.  
Up next: Future **


	30. Future

**Another Makorra for all of you guys!  
Uploading this one a day early.  
Tell me you love me.**

* * *

**Day #30**: Future  
**Characters**: Mako & Korra  
**Setting**: Future. IDFK.

8/4/12

* * *

"I went to see Katara today." Korra said from her seat at the table as Mako entered the house, kicking off his shoes.

He paused mid-kick. "What did she say?"

Korra looked at him gravely and his stomach dropped. That couldn't mean anything good. Lately she had been unable to keep any of her food down and feeling light headed at frequent intervals.

"Well she did some tests and stuff."

"And?"

"She gave me some news."

"Korra! Just tell me already!" Mako was next to her now, gripping her hand. He could of sworn he saw a flash of amusement cross her face.

"Well…."

"Korra!"

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air for a moment as Mako's mouth dropped open and a grin crept onto Korra's face.

"R-really?"

She nodded.

Then before she knew it he was beaming and hugging her, lifting her up and spinning.

"'I'm so happy." He mumbled into her neck as he hugged her tightly.

"Me too, I've been waiting to tell you all day the anticipation was killing me." She admitted with a smile.

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know, besides Master Katara of course."

"Can we- can we go tell Bolin?" Mako looked at her hopefully. She knew that big news didn't really feel real to Mako until he told his brother. She nodded taking his hand with a big smile, she hoped that Asami and Iroh were with Bolin as well. She didn't feel like walking everywhere and searching for them.

The young soon to be parents smiled at each other, each of them placing a hand on Korra's belly.

Their future had just been changed for the better.

* * *

**So there it is! The end of my 30 day drabble challenge. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and sent me reviews, I really appreciate it! Just because this story s over doesn't mean that I'm done, keep checking back on Fire & Water because I'll be updating that soon as well.  
PLEASE SEND ME SOME REVIEWS!  
I love them.  
Almost as much as I love you dear readers!  
**


End file.
